


Roomates with benefits

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, M/M, Roommates, p0rn fest fill, roommates sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Accadeva con scadenza regola, ogni volta che uno dei due veniva scaricato era così facile annegare la disperazione in una sbronza e il risentimento in una scopata liberatoria. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roomates with benefits

Accadeva con scadenza regola, ogni volta che uno dei due veniva scaricato era così facile annegare la disperazione in una sbronza e il risentimento in una scopata liberatoria.

Era accaduto quando Santana e Dani avevano rotto, e lei si era scolata da sola una bottiglia di brandy per poi finire a fare sesso contro la parete con il suo coinquilino. Era accaduto quando Sebastian si era lasciato con Hunter, e allora erano state due bottiglie di cognac a finire per terra vuote, e per terra c'era finita Santana questa volta, con lui sopra che si muoveva con forza dentro di lei.

  
Sesso per dimenticare, in quello erano diventati due specialisti, specie quando lei fu lasciata da Brittany che la scaricò per Sam, e lui da Thad che si era stufato di sopportare i mille piccoli tradimenti di lui.  
E questo era il motivo per cui dalla cucina alla camera da letto c'erano bottiglie e vestiti e si sentivano dei gemiti facilmente riconoscibili.

  
Santana invertì le posizioni ritrovandosi sopra Sebastian e ridacchiò, o almeno tentò visto che con la sua sbronza triste le venne fuori una specie di singulto. Come se ormai non fossero entrambi abituati a quello.  
" Forse ... dovremo ... smetterla ... e provare ...come va tra noi " suggerì, non era una cattiva idea, per tutti quelli che li conoscevano loro due erano una coppia, ci pensavano loro a negare.

  
" Non ... dire .. assurdità ... odio quando sei così ... sentimentale " fu la risposta di Sebastian mentre passava le mani sulle sue tette rifatte, e in un certo senso aveva ragione, quello era solo sesso per dimenticare.

  
" Dici ...? Eppure ... a me piacerebbe " ansimò muovendosi con più forza, era così liberatorio farsi scopare da Sebastian, anche se lei era lesbica e lui gay, era liberatorio scopare, e il sesso tra coinquilini era fantastico. " Stronzate ... e ora ... muoviti " fu la risposta, e lei obbedì, muovendosi con forza e disperazione, tutto pur di diemnticare Brittany, i suoi capelli biondi, i suoi occhi dolci e il suo corpo, tutto.

  
Dopo quello scambiò di parole non si dissero altro, troppo occupati a concentrarsi sul proprio piacere e a come riuscire a raggiungere l'orgasmo in pace, ne avevano così tanto bisogno in quel momento, così tanto.

  
Ancora poco ... di nuovo quel punto, com'è che riusciva sempre a farla godere pensò Santana un attimo prima di buttare la testa all'indietro e gemere, era così bello sentire quella sensazione di pace e abbandonò. Si distese sopra di lui mentre lo sentiva, ancora poco e sentì una sensazione familiare, anche lui era venuto, come sempre pensò prima di cercare le sue labbra, si baciavano solo alla fine, prima non ne sentivano il bisogno.

  
" Dovremmo farlo, almeno proviamo " disse dopo aver portato in camera una bottiglia di vodka e una di bordeaux. " Naa, e dopo, quando ci lasceremo con chi faremo sesso per dimenticare? " fu al risposta di lui.

" E allora restiamo roommates whit benefits " rispose lei prima di ebre un sorso.

  
Era un accordo strano il loro, ma era un buon accordo


End file.
